Rainy Day
by reko1620
Summary: Rainy days can be a drag, but Ren figures out the secret to make use of a rainy day.


**This is a oneshot of Ren and Kyoko called _Rainy Day_since the while I was writing this fanfiction on paper, it was raining so I named it _Rainy Day (lame isn't it?)_. This story is done in two different perspectives from Ren and Kyoko. **

**I wanted to get the feelings behind these two characters, but I don't know if I like this fanfiction at all because I made Ren seem like a total pervert, which I do not see him as one at all and there wasn't much feelings :( But I'll let the readers decide that. Anyway, a reminder that this is a oneshot, which means no more than just one chapter :( Sad isn't it?! Oh well, we'll all live. **

**By the way, some of the ideas were from an author who was a Skip Beat fanfictions writer and I would like to give credits her ideas.**

**Hope you enjoy the reading And please don't be shy to take your time criticizing the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or the characters :( but I do OWN this story!!**

* * *

_**Rainy Day**_

I have never liked rainy days. They were always gloomy and wet, but that all changed when I found something or, to be exact, someone to spend the dreary day with.

Today, I woke up to find my room still dark, since the curtains were closed, but more likely I predicted it was raining outside. Aside from that, I could hear small rain drops dripping on the windows.

'_Great! Another rainy day, just my luck.'_ I thought but ironic how it was my luck.

I felt a movement in my bed and I looked down to find the sleeping head of a chestnut brown haired girl, whose eyes were resting peacefully and soft lips that were delectable.

I could have kissed her, but if I did, she would wake up and I did not want that to happen. I rather wanted just to watch her sleep in my arms.

Speaking of arms, she hugged me even tighter and dug her face into my chest closer to get more warmth, I supposed. Whatever the reason is, she felt warm and soft in my hold.

In response back, I hugged her closely to me and fell asleep.

The next time I woke up, even though my eyes were still shut, I felt my partner waking up, based on her movement of trying to wriggle out of my embrace, which was fairly tight.

I pretended to be awoken up by her escape, in which I got a feeling that she was relieved, but instead to her surprise, I wrapped my arms around her even tighter.

I breathed in the light fragrance of rose between the hollow area of her shoulder and neck. I sighed happily, while she was too busy trying to escape from my arms to notice that I was smiling and not breathing evenly.

I heard her saying "Urghhh… why is this man so strong when he is just sleeping?" After about ten minutes or so, I felt her giving up and her breathing had slowed, which indicate she was falling asleep again. So did I.

The room was dark and gloomy. And cold! So I moved closer to Kyoko and wrapped my arms loosely around her waist.

* * *

It was 7:15 A.M. when I woke up. I tried to get out of bed, but there were arms around my waist that stopped me from doing so, I lifted his right arm away and got away freely.

I showered and went the kitchen, making sure before I do, I turned off the alarm.

When I shut the bedroom door and turned to look at the whole apartment, it was lifeless, but mostly importantly DARK!

I did not bother turning on the lights, instead I lidded some candles with the smell of "Angel Whispers". It smelled similarly to the perfume by Dior called I think _J'adore_, meaning "I love" in French.

I opened the curtains to the window in the living room and saw rain pouring down hard in the city of Tokyo.

I was too busy making breakfast and distracted by the heavy rain to realize that Ren had woken up. He was also planning something sneaky.

* * *

I was woken up cold and alone in bed, a bit angered at the fact that I did not get a morning kiss from the kitten.

'_She even dared to shut off the alarm!'_

I went to shower and came out fresh and clean, but outside it was still raining hard and heavy.

'_This is why I don't like rainy days, but… on the other hand; there are ways to make it fun on a day like this.'_ I thought as I stopped buttoning my shirt.

I smiled at the plan I just came up with, which was to retrieve my morning kiss from Kyoko and I knew precisely how to do it, too.

Simple: ME!

I walked out to the rest of the apartment and found myself looking at a pair tight jean covering a wonderful bottom and slender hips.

She was standing on a stool, reaching for a pot way in the back of the cabinet. I started to walk toward her, planning to surprise her from behind.

But she lost her balance so I dashed quickly to catch her in time, which was fortunate because then she would have been hurt and I don't like for anything to happen to Kyoko.

I was surprised to find ourselves in the same position we were in the time she was over at the apartment to help me rehearse for the role of Katsuki in _Dark Moon_.

When I looked down at Kyoko, her eyes were closed and I grinned the same way I did before when I was about to kiss her.

And I know this time; I will get that kiss and maybe something more.

* * *

Breakfast was set, but I forgot to make soup so I had to get a pot from the top cabinet.

Unfortunately, when I stood on the stool to try and obtain the pot, it was all the way in the back. I tip-toed, but lost my balance.

'Oh no! I am going to die, I am going to… Ummm… why don't I feel any pain? Maybe because I am already _dead_? Noooo…'

I opened my eyes to stare at a chest – a masculine and strong chest! I blushed because there has only been one chest I have ever seen and I knew this one too well… It could only belong to… to…

I locked eyes my savior, whose eyes were laughing in the shadows and whose lips were curved into a grin that meant he was going to devour me alive.

… The Night Emperor!!

"Looks like there is no way for you to escape me now, my little kitten!" The Emperor spoke and from the way his head was lowering down to mine, I had a feeling he was diving in for a kiss.

'_Mayday mayday! No way is that going to happen.'_ I alerted myself as I tried to free my way out of his hold, only to have his kiss land between my breasts.

'Oh god, this can't be happening!' When my mind went back to reality, I heard a muffle coming from below.

"What?!" I asked.

"This is nice, too, but not as chewable as your lips. I have a better method for this area here to be tease, but your lips are what I want right now." Ren once again kissed my chest before crushing his lips on mine.

The kiss was long and sweet, making all my thoughts go away and leaving me melted like chocolate. Before I knew what was happening, the kiss ended, Ren got up and had me thrown over his broad shoulder.

"Wait, Tsuruga-san, what about breakfast?"

"We could always eat it later. And didn't I tell you to call me by my name when we're alone?"

"But, but…"

"No buts!"

"But, where are we going?"

"Where do you think? Only one room in this place that I plan to take you."

I knew it was a stupid question since I already knew _where_ he was talking about, but I couldn't help it.

He smacked my butt and I let out a gasp.

"heh heh I plan on doing more than just let you gasp, Kyoko. I will make you scream my name over and over again." Ren reassured me and I knew what he just said was true, too.

'_sigh I give up, I really do. There is no way in winning against this Night Emperor!'_

* * *

Ren closed the bedroom door behind him. With the rain pouring down hard, no one could hear the scream Kyoko let out. No one could see the secret love shared by these two behind closed doors of the acting world.

The lion sure was enjoying the time with his kitten on this rainy day.

'_Boy, do I love rainy days! chuckle'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading the fanfiction :)**


End file.
